


Is This Your Card?

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Aziraphale has learned a new magic trick, which he wants to show off to Crowley, who isn't too impressed, but the angel claims that he can actually pull this one off. But can he really?





	Is This Your Card?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



“Angel, I said  _ no, _ ” said Crowley and turned away from Aziraphale, who wore a disappointed look on his face. Crowley didn’t want to look at him, because he  _ knew _ he would fall for it. Aziraphale’s puppy eyed look always worked on him, but not this time. Nope. The angel was soft, but Crowley  _ wasn’t.  _ For he was a demon and he wasn’t going to let be persuaded so easily. Especially when it came to Aziraphale and his ‘magic’ tricks if one could even call them that. It was just… something that the demon couldn’t wrap his head around. Aziraphale could easily just miracle some magic tricks, but no, he liked going to boring, human way and Crowley was-

 

Aziraphale sighed and Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, biting into his lower lip and his self-control was slipping already. Aziraphale was in a bad mood - he was practicing so hard! He was sure that he would be able to pull this one off. It was a card magic trick and he was very proud and excited about it, but now Crowley wasn’t prepared to see him perform his trick and his day was ruined. All of that hard work, for nothing. But he worked so hard and it just wasn’t fair. Aziraphale sighed again and Crowley crossed his arms on top of his chest.

 

“I practiced so much,” whined Aziraphale and Crowley just tried to ignore the uneasiness in his heart. “Just for the sake of showing off the card trick to you, but no you don’t want to see it,” he carried on and then peeked to the demon to see if it was working. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “And now I’m sad,” said Aziraphale and then pouted, Crowley quickly turning around and he was now pouting as well.

 

The angel was sad! “Ugh,  _ fine, _ ” groaned Crowley and Aziraphale happily clasped his hands together, hurrying over to his soulmate, who was now only trying  _ not _ to roll his eyes. But the way Aziraphale’s face lit up was precious and totally worth it if he thought about it more. “Just- you do promise you won’t mess it up this time, yes?” asked Crowley, because the second-hand embarrassment he got from Aziraphale’s so-called magic (and the term could be used very loosely) was too much for him to handle.-

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Aziraphale and quickly pulled out the card deck from his precious coat. Just as Crowley predicted, it was going to be a mess - just with mixing, Aziraphale ended up losing a few of the cards and Crowley just leaned down to pick them up, handing them off to angel and then he sighed again. He had to pretend that he wasn’t enjoying this, when in reality, Aziraphale made him smile. “Thank you, dear,” said Aziraphale happily and then clicked with his tongue. “I swear - these cards have a mind of their own,” said the angel and giggled.

 

“Ah, yes… of course,” deadpanned Crowley.

 

“Okay, got all of the buggers under control now and the deck is mixed,” said Aziraphale and Crowley nodded, but still wasn’t impressed. “Now I want you to pick a card - any card in the deck,” said Aziraphale. “Just pick one, remember it well and then I’ll try to guess which one it was, by reading your mind,” announced Aziraphale and tapped his forehead with his finger, making Crowley chuckle.

 

“And how will I know you’re not using one of your miracles?” asked Crowley.

 

“I am an  _ angel.  _ I do not lie and I do not cheat,” said Aziraphale, offended. How could Crowley even suggest that. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” said the demon and in the end just picked out a card - four of spades, remembered it well and then put it back into the deck, while Aziraphale was keeping his eyes closed and Crowley grinned. He was kind of amused - would he be really able to read his mind and tell which card was it? Crowley straightened himself up in his seat and he then rubbed his palms together. “Now, impress me, angel,” challenged him Crowley. “Try to guess my card,” he said with a smirk and Aziraphale nodded. Oh, it was so on!

 

“Sit back and be impressed, Crowley,” said Aziraphale and mixed up the deck a few times and then placed all of the cards onto the desk, spreading them out a little bit and he then excitedly rubbed his palms together, his hand hovering on top of the cards as he tried to focus real hard. How did the trick go again? Oh, no, he had forgotten to do-  _ Nevermind,  _ he was just going to wing it. He got this - he was an angel after all! “Ah-ha!” suddenly said Aziraphale and Crowley arched an eyebrow. “Was this your card?” asked Aziraphale proudly and pulled out Queen of Hearts.

 

“Um,” said Crowley and the angel perked up. Crowley burst into laughter and he shook his head. “Not exactly,” said the demon and Aziraphale flushed up to his ears - but  _ why.  _ He worked so hard before, so-

 

“I knew that,” said Aziraphale, which was a lie. “I was only pulling on your foot.”

 

“Ah, is that so?” asked Crowley and grinned.

 

“Yes, because the real card is  _ this, _ ” said Aziraphale and pulled out another card from the desk - six of spades then and Crowley was laughing softly, Aziraphale flushing up even more and he started stuttering. “I-is this one wrong as well?” he asked, his heart slowly breaking and Crowley wanted to say that he was mistaken - but how could he?! That look! It was really unfair. If he said no then Aziraphale would be crushed. Besides he was only mistaken by two numbers, so… close enough? Ah, Crowley really was a fool in love. 

 

“Yes, it this the one,” said Crowley and Aziraphale let out a surprised sound.

 

“ _ Really? _ ” shrieked the angel, who was impressed with himself as well.

 

“Oh, yes,” said Crowley and Aziraphale gave him the brightest smile - it could light up the entire universe if it was up to Crowley. Aziraphale  _ sucked _ at magic, but it was exactly why Crowley loved him so much and he was just biting down onto his lips. As Aziraphale was having his little victory moment, Crowley leaned in and placed a kiss on top of his cheek. Aziraphale flushed and then turned to the demon, leaning a bit forward and kissed him on top of his lips, quickly pulling back and he just cleared his throat. “Never change, angel.”

 

“I-I don’t plan to,” said Aziraphale and then felt a bit bolder. “Want to see another trick?” he asked him curiously and Crowley didn’t even have the will power to decline and he just agreed to it - which was two hours of terrible magic tricks, but he loved every second of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
